


Let me forget you.

by Harley_H



Series: Drarry Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Just a drabble, M/M, so there's no plot really, this is just a letter, with a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley_H/pseuds/Harley_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little letter from Draco to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me forget you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, keep in mind that English is not my first language. So, please, if there's any grammar mistake or anything misspelled, let me know so I can change it.

Harry,

I want to smell your kisses again, I want to taste your caresses, I want to feel your words.

I want to feel intoxicated with the smell that only your mouth emanates when you steal me a kiss.

I want to taste, with every touch, a memory. I want each of your words to be caresses in my skin. 

I want my heart to twist every time you touch me, because in my mouth appears the sweetest flavor.

I don’t want to touch my sheets if you’re not in them.

I don’t want to smoke if the cigarette doesn’t come from your lips, because it tastes like emptiness.

I don’t want to listen anything if it doesn’t make my body shiver, like your voice used to do.

I want to tell you that I sleep on the floor now, because I don’t dream about finding you in there. That now, everything smells like nothing, that I never feel satiated. That I don’t feel since you don’t talk to me; and every voice similar to yours are lashes in my back.

I want to touch you, and kiss you, and feel you.

But if you don’t want, please, let me forget you.

Draco


End file.
